


Family Matters

by Penutsonfire



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basement, Catharsis, Family Bonding, Gen, Illegal Activities, Starvation, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penutsonfire/pseuds/Penutsonfire
Summary: After 10 years, it would seem a little strange that the once-famous Powerpuff Girls are nowhere to be found nowadays. However, there is a reason they cannot be found, and once you find out... you will never be the same again.
Kudos: 3





	Family Matters

It had been 10 years since anyone had heard of the Powerpuff girls. They had been such good little girls, helping to save the city time and again, so what happened? What had convinced them to abandon the city they had called home? As it turns out, it may not have been there decision at all.

Professor Utonium was enjoying a peaceful day in his house. He had just made himself dinner, and was enjoying it quite well when he heard a banging coming from the basement. He looked to both sides to make sure if anybody was there.

"Must be those darn rats again." he said, and he made his way to the basement where his terrible secret lied in shame.

A glint of light escaped from the doorway, and a hissing sound came from the corner of the room.

"I told you to be quiet. I told you not to bang around down here, and what do you do?! That is a direct violation of my instructions! This act of disobedience must not go unpunished..." said the angry professor.

"Please... don't hurt us... we'll behave... Father!" said Blossom weakly.

The three girls were chained to the wall, all of them malnourished and weak. They had been kept there by there father for reasons unknown to them. Had their father gone insane? They could not think about that, as they only had survival on their minds. Survival to last them through the day.

Professor Utonium grabbed a leather whip that sat on a shelf. It was evident that it was well loved... and well used.

The girls' had healed scars all over their bodies reminding them of their past punishments, as new ones were being added. The professor mercilessly whipped all three of them, one by one.

"Hey, you're going easier on them!" sputtered Buttercup, always the belligerent one.

"Quiet you!" shouted the professor as he whipped Buttercup hard on her back, leaving a violent gash.

The professor knew that Buttercup was the most durable of the three, so he pulled no punches with her. He knew Bubbles and Blossom would crack easier, and he didn't want to kill them after all.

It had only been 10 minutes, but to the girls it felt like years. All three of them couldn't say a word, and sat in silence with their blood dripping from their wounds. After enough time, Bubble spoke up.

"Please... we only wanted food." wept Bubbles.

"Don't lie to me. You know when I feed you." the Professor said and he was right. They all knew he only fed them every other Saturday.

"Father, why did you do this to us?" Blossom said, trying to reach out to her father, but the chains prevented her from reaching him.

Professor Utonium turned his face, a single tear falling down his face. He couldn't let them know why he had to do this, they would never understand the consequences.

When Utonium returned upstairs, he heard a knock at the door. Upon opening the door he found two police officers.

"Oh, hello there officers! What seems to be the issue?" said Utonium

"Yeah, we heard complaints that there was the sound of girls screaming coming from your house, sir." said one of the officers.

"Oh, that! I just had a scary movie on, must've had the volume up too loud. I apologize, I'll turn it down!" said the Professor with a laugh.

"No worries. You're a good man, Utonium. The things you've done for this city... we don't know where we'd be without your inventions! It's just a shame your superhero daughters had to leave." said the other officer.

"Well, all girls have the desire to leave the nest at some point. It was hard to let go, but they're better off for it." said the Professor.

"I have kids too, so I know how you feel. Think they're small one day and then they're graduating college. Anyways, sorry to bother you. Have a good day!" said the officer, and the two of them left in their car.

The Professor let out a sigh, and then returned to his dinner, which had been starting to get cold.

Meanwhile in the basement, the girls were talking to one another in secret. They kept their voices soft so their father could not hear them.

"We can't take this abuse anymore, we'll die before day if we stay here any longer!" said Buttercup

"What are we supposed to do? If he finds us trying to leave he'll beat us harder!" said Blossom

"I wish we could just break out and beat him up, but I'm too weak to even think about breaking these chains!" said Buttercup

"Look, if we use our remaining strength to break even one of these chains, then we can all be free. We just have to wait until night time when he's asleep." said Blossom

Later that night, the three girls attempted to break free. They tried to break out Buttercup, as she was the strongest, but Bubbles hesitated.

"Are we going to kill daddy once we're free? I don't want him to die!" said Bubble, beginning to cry

"No were not, but we can't stay here any longer if we want to even see daddy again, OK?" said Blossom, trying to calm her sister down.

"You promise?" said Bubbles, sniffling

"Can we just get on with this?" snapped Buttercup.

"Yes, we promise. Now come on Bubbles, help us out." said Blossom.

Then, all three of them yanked on the chain. With just enough effort the chain snapped into a hundred pieces.

"Bingo! Now Buttercup, grab those keys for us and set us free!" said Blossom.

Buttercup unlocked her sisters, but they were not out of the fire just yet, as they still needed to escape the house.

They all crept up the stairs as quietly as possible as not to be heard. They opened the door with a loud creak.

"Be careful, you don't want him to hear us!" said a nervous Buttercup.

They quietly moved towards the door when they heard another door open. It was the bedroom door! The three girls quickly hid where ever they could.

The Professor, their father, slowly walked down the hall. The girls could see him, and hoped that he could not see them. Thankfully, the professor's tired state of mind kept him from noticing any irregularities, and he entered the bathroom.

"it's now or never, let's go!" said Blossom, and all three of them ran out the door.

The professor peered out curiously but saw nothing unusual.

"Hmmm, could've sworn that I heard something. Oh well, must be my imagination acting up." said the professor, returning to his bedroom.

Meanwhile the girls were celebrating, happy that they were finally free.

"Where do we go now?" said Bubbles

"Far away from here, Bubbles, far far away." said Blossom

...

Later that day at the Mayor's office, the Mayor was looking over some documents when he heard his office door open up. When he looked up he saw three figures standing in front of him.

"Could it be? Are you the -" started the Mayor

" That's right! We're the Powerpuff girls!" the three of them said.

Meanwhile, the professor check the news not too long after waking up, and then he read the article.

_The Powerpuff Girls Return!_

The professor dropped his coffee.

"No, What have I done? I've killed us all!" screamed the Professor, while on his knees.

To Be Continued...


End file.
